iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Stannis Baratheon (son of Edric)
Prince Stannis Baratheon is a cousin of the late King Axel I Baratheon and Grand Marshal of the Iron Order. Appearance and Character Prince Stannis is a large man, standing at six feet and five inches. However, Stannis is not an overly muscled man as many of his family members are. In his youth, Stannis was quite the hellraiser, alongside his distant cousin, Alyn Baratheon. Together, as squires to King Alaric Baratheon, the two caused much trouble in the Red Keep. However, as he grew up, Stannis' father would impart in him a strict code of chivalry and honour. As a result of this, Stannis is a man who rarely drinks, or even curses. Stannis does not care for frivolity or political grandstanding, preferring instead to judge a man based on his actions rather than his words. He can be considered a rather serious man, though those close to him will know he also has a lighter side to him. Despite his somewhat serious nature, Stannis is a loving husband and father to his wife Shiera Baratheon, and their seven kids, each of whom he favours equally, although he does dote over his eldest son, Selwyn, whom he would like to see groomed for a prestigious command in the future. Biography Born in 367 AC to Edric Baratheon and Cassana Seaworth, Prince Stannis Baratheon was born a cousin to the King. In his formative years, he lived in King’s Landing where Stannis’ father resided as Master at Arms for the Red Keep. In his youth Stannis was larger than most boys his age, though this was probably due to his Baratheon heritage. At the age of eight, Stannis began training with sword and shield, and by the time he was twelve Stannis became a squire for King Alaric, alongside his distant relative from Storm’s End, Alyn Baratheon who was two years his elder. The two got along famously, though Alyn would ofttimes get his younger cousin into trouble, the pair raising hell in the Red Keep when they weren’t busy training to become knights. Although Alyn usually initiated their shenanigans, Stannis was always able to convince other squires into joining them when needed, his natural charisma and ability to *ead persuading them to his cause. When Stannis was six and ten he married the love of his young life, Shiera Tyrell in the Great Sept of Baelor, the couple having their first son, Selwyn only a year later. Two years after being married, Stannis participated in the Tournament of Longtable, and won the joust, naming his wife, Shiera the Queen of Love and Beauty. Nine months later, almost to the day, the couple's second son, Selmond Baratheon was born. His victory at Longtable may still be remembered by some of the lords who attended, but it is something Stannis himself rarely brings up. During the Third Targaryen Rebellion, Stannis remained in King’s Landing assisting his cousin Prince Axel Baratheon in maintaining the order in the city It was during this time that Stannis would find himself growing to respect the Iron Order who he worked alongside often during the war. During the Battle of The Last Ridge, Stannis joined the force that would charge from the walls of King’s Landing though he did so reluctantly as he followed Lord Commander Garlan Hightower, who had commanded the knights of King’s Landing to charge from the city to attack Maekar Targaryen’s forces outside the city. The plan was foolish and brash, something Stannis told to Lord Hayford, “Hightower? More like Dulltower.” The Grand Defence Army of King’s Landing-or so Lord Commander Dulltower called it-charged from the gates of the city pushing back the Targaryen army’s centre, who would give their ground almost easily. The Lord Commander would act smug towards Stannis and Lord Hayford believing the battle to be all but won in it’s opening stages, and proceeded to join the charge in his excitement. Prince Stannis and the Hayford lord would join the battle as well to assist with the morale of the Royalist troops. Maekar sprung his trap then, and his flanks circled around the Defence Army, surrounding them on all sides. Stannis watched as Lord Commander Garlan Hightower issued a long-winded challenge to Maekar Targaryen, letting out a short prayer to each of the Gods, “Father, grant me justice so that I may see it done this day! Mother, grant your faithful son mercy so that I may live to see another one! Maiden, grant me virtue so that I may win this battle honourable. Warrior, as man once represent the Smith, let me represent thee this day! Smith, grant my sword and shield strength so that I may bear this burden for the realm! Crone, give me the wisdom to see past his draconian trickery!” Spitting on the ground in disgust. “Stranger, visit me not this day!” Turning back to Stannis, he whispered, “For Alaric.” Dulltower then charged towards Maekar letting out a fearsome roar. A fearsome roar that died rather quickly when Maekar stepped to the side, and Myrish crossbowman launched three quarrels into Garlan’s body. Laughter ensued on both sides, lasting several moments before the battle would rage on anew. Stannis shook his head as he watched this scene, and immediately set to rallying the men who remained. “Men stand fast and hold the line! The Prince will be here any minute!” He yelled to the soldiers nearby, believing himself to be telling a lie. Stannis, Lord Hayford and their men would put up a valiant defence, though it would be a losing battle nonetheless, Stannis ordering his men into a tight circular formation. There was no retreat now, and the men knew it just as well as Stannis. When all seemed bleak, a line of knights led by Stannis’ cousin Beron Baratheon charged through the Targaryen lines, saving Stannis and his men, Stannis and Beron ordered a fighting retreat back to the city. The Last Stand of The Grand Defence Army of King’s Landing being Stannis’ only notable achievement in the war. The actions of the Dulltower that day left a bitter taste in Stannis’ mouth whenever he thought of the Kingsguard. After the Battle of the Last Ridge, Stannis would lead a Crown army in tracking down and eliminating any Targaryen soldiers and supporters who had been scattered after their defeat outside King’s landing. He would capture or kill any deserters he encountered during his command. The war was over at this point, but Stannis never relented in his duty, not until the majority of whatever deserters had been tracked down and killed did he stop to rest. Stannis returned home to King’s Landing to find his cousin Axel newly crowned as King of Westeros. Shortly after the war, Stannis joined the Iron Order after seeing what they were capable of, he was offered a position as a Captain in the Order immediately upon joining, though he denied stating “Let no man say I unfairly earned a name for myself.” This act, coupled with his actions on the field of battle caused many men within the Order to respect the young Prince. In just two short years, Stannis was a Captain in the Iron Order, charged with running Thorngate, one of the Order’s waycastles in the Reach. Stannis would serve as the Captain of Thorngate until 395 AC, when he was promoted to the rank of Marshal and given command of all the Iron Order Castles in the Vale. After the death of Grand Marshal Desmond Mallister in 397 AC, Stannis was chosen as his successor and elevated to the rank of Grand Marshal of the Iron Order. Stannis’ time as commander was rather uneventful, that was until the death of King Axel Baratheon when a Great Council was called in Ironhold where Stannis and his men would be tasked with keeping order. Recent Events * 390 AC- Stannis participates in the Battle of the Last Ridge. * 390 AC- Stannis joins the Iron Order, refusing to be given a position as an officer until he deserves it. * 392 AC- Stannis becomes a Captain of the Iron Order and takes command of Castle Thorngate in the Reach. * 395 AC- Stannis is relieved of command of Thorngate and promoted to the rank of Marshal and sent to the Vale of Arryn. * 397 AC- After two years of commanding the Iron Order forces in the Vale, Stannis returns to King's Landing upon the death of Grand Marshal Desmond Mallister, and is chosen as his successor. Family * Edric Baratheon, (b. 345 AC) Retired master at arms for the Red Keep. * Cassana Baratheon, nee Seaworth (b. 348 AC) Stannis' mother. ** Stannis Baratheon, (b. 367 AC) ** Shiera Baratheon, nee Tyrell (b. 368 AC) Stannis' wife. *** Selwyn Baratheon, (b. 384 AC) Stannis and Shiera's eldest son. *** Serra Baratheon, (b. 385 AC) Stannis and Shiera's eldest daughter, twin sister to Shyara. *** Shyara Baratheon, (b. 385 AC) Stannis and Shiera's second daughter, twin sister to Serra. *** Selmond Baratheon, (b. 386 AC) Stannis and Shiera's second born son. *** Shae Baratheon, (b. 388 AC) Stannis and Shiera's third daughter. *** Simon Baratheon, (391 AC) Stannis and Shiera's youngest son. *** Sansa Baratheon, (396 AC) Stannis and Shiera's youngest child. ** Barristan Baratheon (b. 369 AC) Category:House Baratheon Category:The Iron Order Category:Iron Order